Веном Вольный и Великий
by volnaib
Summary: Рассказ, написанный на конкурс, повествует о жизни Эдди Брока на Утопии после событий квеста Mоther Russia на ролевой, где я играю.


**От автора: **рассказик на конкурс (в общем-то, планировался как новогодний, но сами понимаете, как это всё бывает). Мне попался заказ нашего Венома ака Дакена ака Спички. Условия были такие: если Эдди Брок после событий квеста «Mother Russia» на нашей ролевой comicsuniverse окажется на Утопии, то «хотелось бы увидеть реакцию таких маститых личностей, как Циклоп, Росомаха, Эмма Фрост… и взаимодействие Эдди с ними». К моему огромному сожалению, Росомаха почему-то отчаянно не желал вписываться в общую картину, да и Циклоп мелькнул только пару раз… Но всё же у вас появился шанс узнать, как провёл свои первые семь дней на Утопии Эдди Брок ака Альтимейт Веном!

P. S. По поводу названия – была ещё идея написать «Эдди, экспонента и этилен», но так как два последних понятия даже ни разу не упоминаются по тексту, выбор пал как подкошенный в сторону ВВВ.

* * *

_День первый._

Мы прибыли!

Здесь прикольно, хотя народу - ни вздохнуть, ни пер... выдохнуть. Повсюду куча строений, всё такое хайтечное и понтовое, аж жуть. Начинаю думать, что у Осборна финансирование было не ахти какое. Природа тут так себе, особого разнообразия не наблюдается, скалы да песок, но где-то народ умудряется даже грядки сгоношить да горошек с морковкой там выращивать. Наверное. Засранец Келлер (как же он умеет выматывать нервы, я даже не знал, что у меня столько в организме может быть нейронов) сказал, что это не грядки, а делянки. Думает, что это смешно. Так лыбится. Я хотел пообещать набить ему оскомину, но проявил добродушие и снисходительность. Ограничился тычком под рёбра.

Иксы мне даже отдохнуть нормально не дали - повели на смотр к начальству, то бишь, к Циклопу (который Скотт Саммерс) и Эмме Фрост. КАКИЕ ЖЕ У НЕЁ БОЛЬШИЕ... Она пообещала провести мне ещё пару "сеансов", если я продолжу так громко думать об этом. Каждые пять минут. И не буду смотреть в глаза. В общем, они мне задавали какие-то вопросы (наверное, заранее составляли, готовились; как на кастинг пришел!), потом Фрост попросила разрешения залезть ко мне в мозги, чтобы убедиться, что я типа не представляю особой опасности, бла-бла-бла (как будто она бы не залезла в мою голову без разрешения, ха-ха, поверил), и вот это было самым отстойным отстоем за весь сегодняшний день. У меня было такое ощущение, что по моим извилинам прошлись такой грубой металлической губкой для мытья сковородок, всё пощупали, полапали, подкидывали в руках, перекладывали с места на место и вообще, жестоко поиздевались над моей несчастной черепушкой.

Потом мне выделили комнату. Отдельную. Кровать, шкаф, обои, занавесочки даже на окнах и всё такое! Жаль только, что ноутбука нет. Но я слышал, что у Вэнс есть, да и у Меркури тоже. Если первая, скорее всего, пошлёт подальше, то вторая - девчонка помягче и подобрей. Кстати, с её ноута я сейчас и пишусь! Вот так. Она, кстати, ничего... Не то чтобы я к ней пытался кадриться, нет. Тем более, представляю, что бы мне в этом случае устроила Фрост. Какие же всё-таки у неё... всё, всё, я уже иду спать, и оставьте в покое мою голову!

_День второй._

С утра голова как после хорошего перепоя. Как будто в ней всю ночь долбили отбойным молотком. Небось, всё последствия "терапии" Фрост. Какие же у неё...

Кхем, о чём же это я. Да, вот, о новом моём месте жительства! Насчет природы ошибался. Видел сад. Пышный весь такой. Там была Шторм, она же мисс Монро, имени что-то не запомнил пока. Попытался быть вежливым и всё такое. Она со мной даже поговорила про некоторые цветочки, хотя я всё равно нифига не понял, да и она как-то ко мне особого доверия не проявляла. Ну ничего, зато первый шаг к установлению добрососедских отношений мной сделан! Ну не молодец ли я?

А ещё вот, с самого-самого утра, когда только проснулся - ещё даже солнце не взошло - высунулся в окно, такой приятный прохладный ветерок был, и что я вижу? Там где-то, в отдалении, на холме с деревьями, прямо на траве что-то лежит! Довольно-таки большое. Подумал было - на труп похоже. Перетрухнул немного, если честно - а вдруг на меня подумают? Им-то чего, есть преступление - есть Веном, и дело с концами. Не хотелось бы собой рыбок кормить. Пригляделся - а это Двадцать Третья, прямо на траве разлеглась и спит! У меня глаза на лоб, думаю, может, показалось? Присмотрелся ешё раз, и нет, не ошибся. Вот девка-то чумовая... Плюнул и пошёл досыпать.

У них... поправочка - у нас хорошая столовая, кормят на убой. И вкусно ведь. Местный народец зажрался, видать, все больше кучкуются и о своём, о девичьем, чирикают. Я только за обе щеки наворачивал, разве ж можно думать о каких-то там платьицах с рюшечками и новых играх для Икс-Бокса, когда тут того и гляди свои пальцы вместе с суповой ложкой проглотишь?

Вывалился из столовой. Понял, почему так мало едят - на этом острове просто везде сохраняется травмоопасная ситуация. Получил по голове бладжером. Нехило так, а потом вдруг потемнело. На самом деле, это ребята решили поиграть в бейсбол, а девчонка, вся в татуировках, постоянно пропускает мячи, и они проходят сквозь неё! И попадают в головы случайным прохожим вроде меня. Извинились. Пока извинялись, донесли до больнички.

Больничка ничего так, светлая, чистая, воняет не так сильно, как обычные. Только главврач у них немного странный, чем-то на Хауса смахивает, только не хромает, ходит всегда в белом (костюме, а не медицинском халате), шляпе и респираторе. Наверное, лёгкие слабые, боится заразиться от кого-нибудь гриппом или простудой. Достал огромный шприц, такие, наверное, на средневековых пытках применялись, вкатил что-то в шею, что-то поспрашивал у меня и у ребят, которые стояли тут же и обсуждали тот шприц, потом сказал что-то вроде "Если выживешь, век будешь расплачиваться за ту дозу морфия, которую я тебе вколол". Дальше только помню, что голова больше не болела и стало темно.

_День четвертый._

Очухался. Голова идет кругом. Принесли кого-то ещё. Хаус - весёлый...

_День пятый._

Перезнакомился с кучей народа. Хауса на самом деле зовут Немезис, хоть он тоже доктор. Он все время занят и раздражается, что его вечно на что-то отвлекают. Но он прикольный. Тётеньку с точкой на лбу зовут Кавита Рао (я так и не понял, что из этого имя, а что - фамилия), она тоже доктор, ничего так, вроде добрая. Ещё периодически забегает Мэдисон. Он же Джеффрис. Тоже пока не разберу, где фамилия, а где имя, его называют то так, то так, а под фамилию, по-моему, подходит и то, и другое. Вечно грустно улыбающийся дяденька, Вэнс сказала, что он местный технический гений. Почти как Рид Ричардс, только руки с ногами не тянутся. К Немезису иногда заходит поговорить Циклоп, и они выходят в коридор, оба такие серьёзные и нахмуренные, обсуждают что-то важное. Наверное, рост цен на туалетную бумагу.

Ко мне приходили те ребята, которые донесли меня сюда. Каменного чувака зовут Санто. Не Санта, а Санто, и не Клаус, а Ва... Во... В общем, как-то так. Сесс я уже знал, пацана-ящерицу зовут Виктор, они с Санто - лучшие друзья, постоянно задирают друг друга. Фиолетовую девушку с какими-то странными наростами на голове вместо волос зовут Рокси, она вечно чем-то недовольна, но вообще вроде хорошая. Мне потом сказали, что у неё друг погиб, тоже такой каменный, как Санто, только у него было четыре глаза и шлем на голове (Господи, куда я попал). Не пришли Нори и Дэвид, они вроде как всегда чем-то заняты; тот же Дэвид, сказали, работает помощником или заместителем технического гения, как Робин у Бэтмана; все сразу засмеялись. Пришла та девчонка, через которую пролетел мяч и который Санто не поймал (вот это странно, как мимо него вообще что-то может пролететь!). Извинялась даже, опять. Она ничего, тоже такая, душевная. Зовут Алани. Посидели, побалагурили, пока их Немезис не выставил за дверь. Обещали прийти завтра, если меня не выпишут к тому времени.

Ближе к вечеру пришла более знакомая мне шизанутая компашка (Сесс приходила уже второй раз за день! Я ей определенно нравлюсь). Что самое смешное, зашла даже Икс, только вместо Меган была какая-то другая девчонка, представилась как Эмери. Немного грустная, кажется, что неуверенная в себе немного. Но всё равно все были довольно весёлые, относились ко мне с душевной теплотой, можно сказать. Даже Келлер стебался не так злобно, как обычно. На прощание даже руку пожал. Вэнс с Кинней в основном, правда, в стороне стояли - не любят они меня, но тоже иногда улыбались и свою лепту в разговор вносили.

Совсем под вечер залетела Меган, извинилась, что не получалось навестить меня так долго! Кажется, что она меня чуть-чуть побаивается, но виду не подаёт, улыбается, скорейшего выздоровления желает, печенек принесла. Какой же тут у них офигенно добрый народ!

Немезис бесился сегодня больше обычного.

Вспомнил Фрост. Какие же у неё... снова заболела голова.

_День шестой._

Выписали!

Хаус сказал, это из-за того, что им надоело переводить на меня обезболивающие, легче было бы меня пристрелить. Какой же он весёлый! Я ещё буду к нему заходить за ноотропилом, лекарство такое.

Мне сказали, что я хоть и бывший Громовержец, но всё равно ещё мелкий и поэтому буду играть в песочнице для мелких. То есть тусоваться с тем же Санто, Виктором, Сесс, Меган, Алани и остальными. Ну и нормально, а чё там. Проблем да забот никаких, живи себе и получай удовольствие от жизни! Кстати, подошла девушка из ребят постарше, с такой белой полосой в волосах. Представилась Анной-Марией, но все её называют Роуг, типа Шельма. Смешное прозвище. Сказала, что будет моим ментором, она отвечает за всю малышню на острове. Я спрашиваю, а не много ли народу на ней висит? А она: "Это _уже_ не много". Потом поспрашивал народ - оказалось, что у них раньше до фига ребятни училось, ещё когда они в Вестчестере обитались, а потом День М, а потом что-то страшное произошло, чего никто не хочет вспоминать, и их осталось уже гораздо меньше. Я уж было хотел спросить Икс, она вроде ни о чём не стесняется говорить, но как-то передумал. В общем, странные вещи творятся.

Мне выдали униформу, йу-ху! Местную, всю в крестиках... ах нет, это же иксы... Господи, куда я попал?

Зашёл к Немезису за лекарствами. Он сказал, что по этим крестикам очень удобно прицеливаться. Я поржал, а он что-то так помрачнел, обиделся, что ли? Странно. Помахал рукой синей роботихе, которую все называют "Опасная". Главное, стоит кого спросить, с чего такое странное прозвище, как все тут же отмахиваются. По отдельным фразам удалось выяснить, что была какая-то запутанная история, и эта тётка как-то связана с Опасной Комнатой. Дух её, ха-ха-ха! Но она тоже вечно чем-то занята, поболтать не удаётся. То ли дело Варлок! То ещё чудо техники. Тоже роботоподобное существо, очень смешно выражается. Есть в нём что-то располагающее. Большой, а кажется, что набит лапшой; такие выражения у него лицо принимает, ему бы только в театре работать!

Гулял по берегу, как раз спрашивал народ, а кто тут чем занимается, как меня вдруг припахала девчонка-блондинка, мол, давай нам помогай грядки копать! Хотел было возмутиться, я им что, в волонтеры нанялся? Потом вспомнил, что обед да жильё всё-таки неспроста бесплатно предоставляют, да и грядкокопатели тут из тех, кого я не очень знаю, так что остался помогать. Девчонка оказалась из Новых Мутантов (Варлок тоже из них), зовут Иллиана (кто-то зовёт её Ульяной). Сказала, что если мне тут что не понравится - сразу говорить ей. Виктор-ящерица, который был тут же, с нами, посоветовал этого ни в коем случае не делать, говорит, она умеет телепортировать, и его один раз чуть ли не в жерло вулкана портанула, он страх как перепугался! А Иллиана - тут как тут, стоит, хохочет, заливается. Тут я лицезрел, пожалуй, самое невероятное зрелище в моей жизни: как краснеют зелёные ящерицы. Это было офигенски! Правда, рёбра потом болели не только от смеха. Но оно того стоило.

Вечером играли с ребятами в воллейбол. Сначала просто, без выкрутас, потом ребята решили: а что, если играть с применением сил, это ж веселее получится? Тут вдруг вырастает Айсмен, местная знаменитость - один из Самых Первых Людей Икс, и говорит, мол, давайте я судьёй буду. Келлер как завопит, что он, мол, против, что Айс нечестно судит и всё такое, сам, правда, лыбится при этом. Мне Сесс потом по секрету рассказала, что ещё когда Академия была, они так поиграли в баскетбол, судил Айс; каждый раз, когда Келлер пытался смухлевать или других обвинить в том же, дела оборачивались не в его сторону; а потом он "прикололся" над самой Сесс, другие ребята начали за неё заступаться, а он ни в какую... в общем, Геллион потом полдня лёд с шорт сковыривал, хе-хе-хе. Короче, в этот раз всё равно судил Айс, но никто не выпендривался. Как же народ испугался, когда я первый раз превратился в Венома, чтобы отбить высокую подачу! Но ничего, потом привыкли. Пара обмороков, не больше...

_День седьмой._

На нас напали!

С вертолёта сбросили контейнеры, а в них... ЁЛЫ-ПАЛЫ, это ж ночной кошмар Годзиллы! Огромедные зверюги, зубы - с полруки, одна башка фута в три-четыре будет, не меньше, когти, как на ногах у тиранозавра из "Парка Юрского периода", такими только грядки Иллианины копать! И панцирь такой, покрытый жидким металлом, как будто ртутью... потом мне сказали, что это действительно была ртуть. Очередная старая нехорошая история, о которой никто не хочет вспоминать. И эти твари мало того, что жрут мутантов, так они ещё и регенерируют! Да и панцирь фиг чем пробьёшь. Мне повезло, спас мой черный симбиот. Я не знаю, что бы от меня осталось, если бы не он - меня эта штука, которую они называют "Хищник Икс", в пасть взяла! Сожрать хотела! Да я её саму, думаю, сейчас на шаурму порубаю... Пока пытался вырваться у неё из зубов, получилось так, что встал во весь веномий рост, раздвинул челюсти... потом слышу за спиной - БАБАААХ! Иду головой на сближение с землёй. Весь покрыт какой-то липкой дрянью и ошмётками... Оказалось, что пока я этому Хищнику пасть разевал, ещё одна местная блондинка закинула ему в глотку что-то типа энергетических бомбочек, и они рванули, а меня взрывной волной отнесло футов на тридцать, наверное. Она - бегом ко мне, спрашивать, как я. А как я? А Веному всё пофигу, вот как! Зато спросил, как её зовут. Она так улыбается, говорит, Табита. Кажется, я ей понравился! Правда, я был весь в этой липкой... так, погодите, то есть это - кусочки этой огромной зверюги? Веном под мясным соусом? Господи, куда я попал?

Зато вечером на меня все девчонки с таким обожанием смотрели, а парни так, с уважением! А как же иначе, ведь я теперь - герой дня! УР-РААА! Я теперь настоящий Икс-мен, прошедший боевое крещение! Аве мне!

В общем, мама и папа, живется мне тут хорошо и привольно. Приезжайте на каникулы к нам, в Простоквашино!..


End file.
